FanFiction:MHQ:To Become A Huntress Chapter 18 - Brachydios Breakdown
Back to Monster Hunter Quest Homepage MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 17 - Royal Intervention Language Warning The guys were brought inside of the palace by Annie. She wanted to have the doctors there take care of them. While they were getting looked at, Kreuz and Blue were in awe of the palace. Sky would be, but the pain finally started to catch up to him and he couldn’t get up. “Holy shit you live here? I’d never want to leave.” Blue said as he looked around. “Believe me, it’s not all that great.” As she said that, the king stormed in. “You have everything here. There’s no reason you should be acting out like this!” “You really don’t know anything about anyone other than yourself.” Her response has only made him more angry. “You watch your tone when you speak to me.” “Can I say something?” Kreuz tried to chime in. The king turned to the guys, there is nothing but hate in his eyes for them. “You three, I should have executed for your meddling!” “You sorta already tried that.” Blue said. The king glared at him and he tried to nonchalantly look the other way. The king turned back to Annie. “Your actions have consequences. I will not allow you to defy me anymore!” “What are you going to do, ground me?” she scoffed. “After they’re done being looked at I’m leaving.” The king thought for a moment before he turned to face some guards. “Go take the Hypnocatrice. Take it and release it somewhere far.” Annie’s face turned to pur horror. “You...you can’t do that!” “Hey uh that’s kinda fucked up.” Blue said to the king. The king turned to say something to him, but was cut off by a loud KABOOM! What sounded like an explosion came from outside somewhere. The conversation was abandoned as everyone went to investigate, all except for Sky who had to stay laying down. When they reached the outside of the palace, another explosion went off. Smoke can be seen and screams are heard. Someone came running up to the group. “S-s-sir, a Brachydios is loose in the city!” The man said in a panic. “What!? How?” The king asked. But the man didn’t know how. Everyone is shocked. Nevermind how the Brachydios got in, but why is it here? Of course, there isn’t any time to worry about this. The monster needs to be defeated before it causes too much more damage. Annie, Kreuz, and Blue looked at each other and nodded. They ran off to go search for the monster. The king was left yelling for them to come back, but they didn’t even glance at him. It didn’t take long before they found it. It was already in battle with some other hunters. It was strange though, this Brachydios was already wounded. The horn was almost completely broken off, and it had quite a few large gashes across its body. These didn’t look like wounds from hunters. Its eyes also glowed a bright red. Annie grabbed her bow and began to fire arrows while Kreuz and Blue charged in. The Brachydios swung its arm around and Kreuz was able to narrowly avoid it, countering with an upswing of his Greatsword. Blue went for the legs. The fight raged on, but as it went on, they began to notice something. The Brachydios wasn’t even targeting anyone. No matter what the hunters did to it, it never seemed to retaliate. It is just flailing and attacking randomly. The monster started thrashing more and more, it seemed like it was groaning in pain. Everyone had to back off of it, as it was flailing too wildly. This went on for a minute as everyone just watched, waiting for an opening. The glow in its eyes got bright and brighter, slime and explosions were everywhere from all of its thrashing. The Brachydios then lunged through a building, causing an explosion that toppled the whole thing on top of itself. Everything went silent. Some hunters went through the rubble, and found the monster’s body. It was dead. What a strange occurrence. “Oh. Well that was lame.” Blue seemed a bit disappointed. Kreuz just shook his head at him. As far as anyone can tell, there shouldn’t have been a way for a Brachydios to get this far into the city without notice. It’s obvious that it didn’t come here on its own, but now is the time for clean up. MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 19 - Forgive and Forget Category:Fan Fiction Category:Mature Content Category:Werequaza86